


drolesi fanfic

by cluelessGarnet



Category: Homestuck, Welcome to Doomtlis
Genre: M/M, Send help please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelessGarnet/pseuds/cluelessGarnet
Summary: matesprits............................................................
Relationships: Avlesi Zhaafi/Drolen Nikzir
Kudos: 2





	drolesi fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> one of my firsst fanifcs  
> no i do not accept critcisism

drolen and avlesi were hangign out.

''avlesi.''

''wjhat.''

''i love u.''

''same.''

and then they kissed.


End file.
